


Ailicec Always Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall drabble. A happy King Kooh remembers how his sibling's wife always smiled.





	Ailicec Always Smiled

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Ailicec always smiled* Repsaj thought as he stood near King Kooh. His shoulders slumped. He glanced at King Kooh. He thought he saw a smile. Confused, Repsaj tilted his head to one side. ''Brother, why are you happy?''

''Enemies aren't trespassing. They're not trying to defeat me to conquer this world. I already know why you don't smile. Your sick wife died hours ago.''

A tear appeared in Repsaj's eye. 

Repsaj gasped after Ailicec's spirit materialized by his side. He watched as she smiled. His eye widened the minute he was kissed and embraced. It was his turn to smile.

 

THE END


End file.
